Dream catcher
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: When Sadness is the victim of a daunting nightmare who will be there to ease the pain?
**This was a request from Orangebird124. I don't usually write for this shipping however theres a first time for everything! Enjoy.**

 _Before her very eyes headquarters was invaded by the black shadow which swallowed up every ounce of colour in its path._

" _Sadness… what have you done?" Joy whipped her her round to Sadness, glaring at the blue emotion with hatred._

" _I don't know … I'm sorry" Sadness mumbled back in remorse._

" _Sorry isn't good enough!" Disgust shouted back._

" _She only needed to be happy, that was the important thing" Joy added, trailing off her last sentence._

" _Joy's right ! You've messed up everything ,just like the last time!" Anger yelled,stomping close up to the tear drop , his red face right in front of the blue emotion so she could feel his breath spitting on her face. "And to think that we actually thought you were worth the importance" he added, his growled tone of voice threatening her._

 _Hiding behind her white jumper Sadness began to tremble just as Fear was._

" _Oh no what we gonna do , this is the end of our lives !" Fear wailed rushing around headquarters, flapping his hands around in a massive panic._

" _Bravo Sadness you've just destroyed Riley" Disgust added, her voice low and taunting._

" _Oh no , no " Sadness muttered to herself in shame, tumbling on her words._

" _You've destroyed her" Joy repeated, her faint whispering scaring the blue emotion into a shaking state._

 _Sadness was suddenly frightened into reality as she and the other emotions heard an ear bleeding scream from Joy, immediately causing the other emotions rushing towards her. The yellow emotion sank to floor crying her eyes out ,rocking back and forth while curled up in a tight ball letting out piercing screams._

" _She's having a breakdown!" Fear panicked before sharply noticing headquarters crumbling apart, pieces of the once colorful display viciously disintegrating into piles of rubble . Fear ,Disgust and Anger were soon to follow as their bodies were rapidly transforming into a gritty shade of grey before vanishing into thin air._

 _With only the still shrieking emotion and herself left Sadness shouted "Joy! , JOY!" At the top of her lungs._

 _Unable to squeak out another word the teardrop who now was a shivering wreck watching as her former yellow friend was overpowered by the grim darkness spreading across her body, invading the no longer bright cheerful emotion._

* * *

Sadness dramatically sprung up from her wriggling position, sweat running down her forehead with tears rolling down her cheeks, breathing frantically. Grabbing her glasses from her bedside table. Her glasses steaming up from where her breath had hit them in her raging panic. The blue emotions face was the portrait of petrified, deeply resembling the facial expression of her purple friend at that very moment.

Unknown to the traumatized emotion her bedroom door was suddenly burst open to reveal Fear , his buggy eyes fixed on the shaking whimpering blue emotion in front of his very eyes.

"Sadness! What's going on!" Fear shouted out in concern.

"I…I had a b-bad dream, it was awful!" Sadness sobbed leaving the purple emotion clueless on how to comfort her.

"Er I… erm … I er". The purple emotion shook nervously ." Let me go get Joy!" Fear exclaimed before awkwardly rushing off to the yellow emotions room.

"No!" Sadness croaked out before hearing at faint voices which grew louder as the two emotions came closer towards her room.

Gently knocking on the teardrops door Joy carefully came in with Fear trailing closely behind her.

"Sadness what happened?" Joy began, earning no response from the sorrowful blue emotion.

Joy sighed miserably. "Come on Sadness what's going on ?" Joy asked again but this time in a firmer tone.

Sadness's trembling had calmed down just enough to be able to provide an answer. "I had this bad dream but I'm fine now" Sadness said, rather too quickly in Joy's opinion.

Joy carefully sat on the blue emotions bed, her bright blue eyes pleading her to tell the truth.

Sadness ducked her head down with guilt. "Okay" she sighed in remorse. "It was ab-about you and th- the others " she stammered, her trembling taking a turn for the worse. Sadness groaned with embarrassment.

"Go on " Joy encouraged while Sadness sighed.

"It was about you and the others hating me for messing up Riley's life and her happiness!" the blue emotion wailed before breaking down into tears.

"Hey!" Joy soothed, putting her yellow arm around her . Fear pulled out a handkerchief from his trouser pocket before gently wiping the tears away from the blue emotions eyes, while telling her how he gets nightmares at times.

During the time they spent trying to comfort her Sadness still refused eye contact, to be truthful she had never received a huge amount of fuss and comfort before. It was all new to her and kind of weird.

When Sadness found the courage to speak up for herself she coughed before mumbling out a "there's more I need to tell you."

"Hmm" Joy replied, her kindness encouraging the blue emotion to explain further.

By now Sadness had stopped trembling, however the tears kept rolling down her cheeks even with Fear wiping them away almost endlessly.

The blue emotion suddenly felt herself softly being lifted on to Joy's lap, no words were spoken throughout the process. Noticing Joy's light blue ,friendly eyes Sadness realised she could trust her despite their past differences.

Sadness gave out a half tired sigh. She cleared her throat before carefully telling the two emotions the disturbing part of her dream.

"You were all shouting at me. The console and all of headquarters was turning black just like the time Riley nearly ran away when we moved to San Francisco."

Fear shuddered at the memory while Joy sat in silence, her eyes no longer meeting with her blue friends.

"But the worst part of that dream was when Anger yelled that I wasn't worthy of the importance just before you started to have a breakdown until you and the others turned grey and disappeared altogether." The teardrop burst into tears once more, however this time it was Joy who wiped tears away which somehow made Sadness feel that tiny bit better.

In Fear's mind this was a signal for him to leave, he understood when girls needed time to themselves. As he made his way towards Sadness's bedroom door to leave, the heartwarming smile Joy aimed at him was her gentle way of saying thank you at such a sensitive time.

Joy turned her attention to Sadness who was still slumped on her lap, her deep blue eyes full of sorrow. Aware of the pressure her own tears which seemed desperate to escape from her bright eyes Joy held them back with every amount of determination she had, she needed to stay strong, for Sadness. She had to tell her the truth.

"Sadness about your dream. I have to break it to you I have had a similar kind of dream once or twice and I learned something from it" was all she said which was all she needed to say as Sadness looked up at her, hoping it was something good.

"My previous nightmares have believe it or not taught me that sometimes its important to feel sad than to be happy all the time." Joy coughed after finishing her sentence.

Sadness gave the yellow emotion full eye contact, waiting for more of an explanation.

Just then a small smile filled Joy's lips. "Since the move to San Francisco I have realised the error of my ways and how … well selfish I was being by not letting you have your turn when you should have."

"Really?" Sadness asked quietly which Joy responded to with a weak nod.

A warm tingling feeling of happiness traveled through her conscious , her usual feeling of Sadness disappearing from the impact of her bright yellow friends words.

When her smile faded the teardrop soon noticed she was still sat on her yellow friends lap, looking down at the floor with embarrassment Sadness politely asked to be put down.

Once she was carried down to her own bed Sadness took her time to shift into her and wrap herself in duvet covers. Joy couldn't help but softly squeal at how adorable her blue friend looked, aware of her squealing Sadness insisted that she was now ready to get back to sleep.

"Oh Joy" Sadness said without hesitation. Joy was halfway towards Sadness's bedroom door when she heard her call. "Thank you" she almost whispered before briefly noticing Joy's delightful smile in the distance.

Fortunately for Sadness she wasn't required much the following morning, truth be told it was quite a relief for her after last night's sudden surprising but as equally pleasant honesty. However Sadness was greeted to another surprise hanging on the blue emotions bedroom wall that following evening.

"What is it?" Sadness quietly asked herself in confusion.

"It's a dream catcher!" Said the upbeat voice that belonged to the one and only Joy. Sadness gave Joy a confused look so she explained further.

"After I had left your room that night me and Fear researched ways to help with nightmares and we found out about dream catchers. It was then I decided to make you your very own to help chase the nightmares away! " Joy twirled around the blue emotion's room in excitement.

"They aren't dangerous or even possibly fatal" Fear added who was stood next to Joy with a genuine smile on his face.

The three emotions who were standing in Sadness's room gazed up at the beautifully made dream catcher. It was blue to match the teardrops bedroom wall, it was delicately decorated with a mixture of blue colored feathers. Each ring had neatly threaded string which was also a light blue colour with sapphire beads made to look like tear drops. Joy caught the appreciated look from her blue friends eyes.

"I hope you like it" Joy said in a softer tone.

"I - I do Joy" Sadness spluttered before she was completely lost for words. No one had ever gone to so much effort just for her to be happy. She felt like crying but in a good way which in no time at all her happy tears began forming in her eyes.

"Hey I can do a friend a favor from time to time, what are friends for after all?" Was the yellow emotions joyful response.

Sadness's unstoppable smile was enough for Joy to see that her work was done for one day.

As Joy and Fear left the room Sadness thought to herself _now that really is the meaning of importance._


End file.
